Goodbye?
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: This is the sequal to Let Me Let Go. The song is by Miley Cyrus but when I heard it I came up with this little songfic. To understand it you may want to read Let Me Let go. You don't have to it just might help. Don't own anything. R and R!
1. Goodbye?

Goodbye

I don't own anything so don't bother!

XXX

Remy sat on Rogue's balcony rail watching her sleep.  
She was so peaceful.  
That was a thing he would always love about her.  
No matter what she was one of two things.  
Calm or angry.

_I cold honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today (up today)  
I look at your photograph  
all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

He pulls out a card.  
Of course.  
His lucky lady.  
The Queen of Hearts.  
Not so lucky anymore.  
To many problems for one little card.  
Remy looked back at her bed to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at him.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

Rogue walked out to the balcony and they stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.  
"Chere, please say somethin'."  
"There's nothin' ta say. Ya left meh 'n' ah trah ta live without ya."she said stiffly.  
"I was here the other ya said ya couldn' let go."  
"Ya heard rahght. Remy ta ya ah am just anotheh pawn. Ah get that now."  
"Non!! Dat not true!"  
"Remy ya're the onleh one ah can touch. As soon as weh do ya leave."

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And I know my tears sing along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wastin' my time  
And I don't mind_

"Chere, it never ment to be dat way. I was gonna come back."  
"Remy ya know how much trust means ta meh! Everehone ah know has takin' mah trust 'n' thrown it away! Ya 'n' Logan were the onleh people ah could trust! Now it's just Logan!"  
He knew what she was about to say.  
"Ah thought ya would be different. Instead ah fahnd out that ya're jus' lahke everehone else." she whispered.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I wanna forget_

She turned to go back inside, but Remy grabs her wrist.  
He pulls her toward him and their lips come crashing together.  
Remy loved how this felt.  
His hand wrapped around her neck and the other was in the small of her back.  
Her hands wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back.  
_  
Suddenly my cell phone's glowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate, but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
It does it right to hear you say_

Rogue pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.  
"Can ah jus' forget lettin' go 'n' sayin' goodbye? Can ah give ya back mah trust?"  
"Chere, I will do anyt'in' ta win dat trust o' yours 'gain."  
"Jus' promise ya won' leave."  
"Remy promise, Chere. Remy will never leave ya 'gain."

_Remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talked till we cryed  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one you wish I'd forget  
Is sayin' goodbye  
Sayin' goodbye  
Ohhhh  
Goodbye_

"I won' say goodbye, Chere." he whispered into her ear as they fell asleep on her bed.


	2. Heart Broken

Apparently own the back of my disclaimer was an important document so Magneto had Remy steal it. Sorry, folks.

---

Rogue was sitting on the top of the mansion's rooftop.  
She and Remy had just gotten back together, but she wasn't sure if she could touch him.  
As she was thinking about her past life she realized that it started to rain.  
"Crap."

So when she started getting up to go inside her foot felt something wierd in the bottom of her shoe.  
When she removed the boot a little music box tumbled out.

~~Flashback~~

"Renie whah do we gotta meet the Lebeau's?"

"Because, Rogue, Jean Luc can help you learn to fight and protect yourself."

"Ah alreadeh know how ta fahght, steal and kill a person in a touch. What else do ah need to learn?"

"How to do it and live after."

~~End Flashback~~

"Oh yeah. Jean Luc gave this ta meh when a became an expert thief and killer."

She stared down at the box and remembered what tune it played.  
Tears started forming in her eyes when she remembered.

~~Flashback~~

"Well isn' dis de mos' gorgeous 14 year ol' fille ya ha'e e'er senn Tante Mattie?" asked Jean Luc as he stared at Rogue.

"Oui. De fille will grow up to be strong, brave and beautiful. Irene you are lucky to have her."said Tante.

"She will meet the boys out back. I am sure dey are jus' wrestlin'."

"Can ah go wrestle with 'em?"

"O' course ya can jus' don' get upset if ya lose. They're older and stronger."

~~End Flashback~~

Rogue giggled at the memory as she let the music from the box flow through her.  
She loved the song so much she began to sing.

_"Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On a journey to the past_

Flashback~~

Rogue walked into the back yard to see a teenage boy swinging on a tire swing, another 2 sitting in a tree and the last two wrestling in the grass.  
When she cleared her throat and the boys turned their heads in her direction she knew she was in cajun town.

"Y'all sure know how ta make a gal feel lahke she's the center o' attention don' ya?"

One of the boys in the tree lept down and kissed her gloved hand.

"Desole 'bout dat chere. Jus' moi an' mon family o' brothers have never seen a fillle so belle." he said, his voice was completely covered in cajun charm.

"Yeah sure.... ah'm sure ya say that to all the gals." she said sarcastically.

The boys burst out laughing.  
The boy immediatly retreated back to the tree.  
One that looked a little older, but not b much came up.

"I'm Henri. Dat was mon brother, Remy and dose are our three cousins Emille, Theo, and Lapin."

~~End Flashback~~

"Those boys were always hilarious. They were lahke mah brothers."

She remembered how out of all the people who turned her down and treated her as if she was garbage filth the Lebeau's were some of the few people who loved and adored them.

_"Somwhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well starting here my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I trust in you  
On this journey to the past"_

~~Flashback~~

"So chere I here you're here to fight."said Remy

"Ah know how ta fight. Ah alsa know how ta kill."

"Henri's an' excellent fighter. Why don' ya take 'im on?"

"Ya're the one who offered."

"She's 2 years younger than me! I ain' fightin' her."

"Come on Henri jus' ta shut 'im up."

"Fine. You tell moi if I'm goin' too hard on you though."

She smirked.

"Ah'll keep that in mahnd."

~~End Flashback~~

In the end she ended up kicking his butt into the tire swing.

"Ah always was mah true self 'round them boys. They taught meh to speak french, but ah could nevah get ahead o' 'em in class. No sense in hurtin' their prahde."

Then it dawned on her.  
Her only friends were theives, not even the X-men she could trust completely.  
With the Lebeau's she could be herself and tell them everything.  
They were her family.  
She didn't have to be related to them to feel like family.  
They let her become part of them, become one of them.

"_Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Home, love, family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you"_

Then when she left them and became an X-man was the saddest day of her life.  
She never thought she would see her least favorite of the group, and as an Alcoloyte no less.  
It was hillarious when she saw him sneaking up on the corner thinking she would be there.  
So she snuck up behind him.

~~ Flashback~~

As Remy was about to turn and attack the X-man he felt someone touch his shoulder.  
When he turned around and saw a taller, tougher, gother and more beautiful Rogue he stared.

"Rogue, chere?"

"It ain' Henri, cajun."

"What are you doin' here?!?"

"Bein' an X-man."

"You a mutant?"

"That would explain the gloves wouldn' it?"

He hugged Rogue, which was quite random considering he hardly paid attention to her in the past.

"You are de first thing Remy has seen in his past in over 6 years."

"Cajun put meh down."

When he did she gared at him.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Jus' out o' all the Lebeau's ah coulda seen ah saw ya."

She turned to walk away. but he grabbed her waist.

"Chere....."

"Save it. Ah've heard enough."

She removed a glove and touched him.

~~End Flashback~~

"_One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
Onto find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I trust in you  
And bring me home  
At last"_

Rogue got up and continued listening to the music as she walked to her room.  
When she got there her heart broke.  
There on her bed were Remy and Belladonna kissing.  
She ran out of the room, out of the mansion.  
She grabbed her bike and drove to the one place she belonged.  
The Thieves Guild.

**_To be continued!!!_**


	3. Revenge

"Stripes?Stripes?!?!"

Logan was doing his daily rounds checking to see if everything was okay.  
Right as he passed Rogue's room he started smelling tears and hate.

"What the heck?"

He peeked inside to see Remy staring out the window. Cigarette in hand.

"What did ya do now?"

"Not'in'. She jus' up 'n' left."

Logan smelled the room to smell a female cajunwith a hint of revenge.

"Name all girls from Louisiana who want revenge on ya."

"Belladonna and Candra.:

"I've met Bella, but not Candra and this scent is strange."

"Merde! She would do somet'in' like dis! Remy gotta find 'n' apologize to her."

He was starting to leave when Logan stopped him.

"I wouldn' do that. Rogue angry at you plus you showin' up ain't always a good idea. If ya do go your takin' me, Pyro, and Wanda."

"But moi 'n' Rogue got ta settle dis."

"Gumbo, look at what happened the last time ya did that on your own!!"

Remy glared at Logan, but he ignored it. When Logan shoved a phone at him he looked at him puzzled.

"Ya got some phone calls to make, cajun."

XXX

3 hours later-

Rogue walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door. When Jean Lucanswered her heart stopped. What if they wouldn't except her back? What if they threw her on the streets?

"Hey Jean Luc."

"Anna?"

"It's meh, shugah."

When he scooped her up in a hug she knew she would be safe and welcome.

Home was the place you felt like people loved you.

Rogue knew she was home.

"Merci, Jean Luc."

Jean Lucknew why she said that. She was thanking him for taking her in again.

"Chere, we are jus' glad your back."

Rogue walked inside, but the sight didn't please her. Inside were the dead bodies of Merci, Tante, Henri, Lapin, and Emille. Above them stood Candra, Belladonna, and Julien. Julienwaisted no time in throwing a dagger at Jean Luc'sthroat. When Jean Lucfell into her arms immediately dead she looked up. Her eyes were full of hatred.

"Rogue we thought you would catch on faster."said Candra

~Rogue! Let us help you, girl.~

Pippa's voice said.

~Rogue wait for the others.~

Mystique's warning ran through her head.

As she stood they saw the smirk on her face and the hatred in her eyes.

"Ya know......Julienah can see doin' this, Marius even, Bella would for revenge, but ah can' see what's in this for ya Candra."

"Ah've got mah reasons."

Julienattacked her first, but she was ready for him. She dodged his fist and grabbed his elbow, twisting it hard enough to break it. When he kicked she jumped over and elbowed the top of his knee making it broken. He fell on the floor and Rogue looked at her next component. Belladonna. As she fought him Candra went outside and saw the people she was expecting. Remy, Logan, Wanda and John were all in fighting positions, expecting her to fight. Candra laughed.

"Ah ain' gonna fahghtya. This is between moi and Rogue and the rest of the Ripers."

"Quoi?!?"yelled Remy.

Candra waved her hand and all 4 of the mutants were stuck.

"Enjoy."

Remy knew that Rogue would be able too survive. She just had to.


	4. Hero in Me

Rogue continued fighting Bella until she brought out a knife.

"Dang gal!"

Rogue dodged it 5 times, but on the 6th strike she was a little slow. She ended up getting struck, but ignored her pain.

~Rogue! Ya moron take my power!~ Ara screamed through her mind.

"Ya won' last long, Rogue!"

Rogue formed into Bella's worst fear. She was the New Orleans External! Bella's eyes widened in horror. Out of frustration she shoved Rogue out the window.

"Get away from moi!!"

When Logan and the others saw Rogue they had raised eyebrows.

"Ah had ta do somethin'."

_You know I use to hear a voice that said  
Troubles comin' better stay in bed  
Then I even tried to run away  
'Cause I didn't even know my own strength  
I was shocked, no I couldn't believe  
My world rocked, it was news to me  
When I looked in the mirror today  
I looked back and I heard me say  
I gotta own it  
Breathe it  
Live it like I mean it..._

Remy saw the blood from Rogue's chest and looked at her worried. She glared at him.

"Chere it's-"

"Ah don' wanna hear it!"

Bella walked outside and Rogue looked for another psyches powers.

~Anyone offerin'~

~Take mine.~said Kira.

"Come on, Rogue! That all ya got?"

Rogue formed fireballs in her hands and threw them at Bella. 3 of them hit er and she fell to the ground unconcious.

"Brava, Rogue. Ya managed ta get passed all of them."

"Jus' give meh back mah friends, Candra."

Rogue spoke so firmly that chills went down all their spines.

_(Chorus)  
Got the hero in me  
It's all I wanna be  
Someone to rely on  
Looks good on t.v.  
Save the day  
It's part of the routine  
Out of the way, this is a job for me_

"Ya don' scare moi, Rogue."

"Ah don' care. Whah do ya even wan' meh?"

"Rogue ya had the bes' teacheh. Jean Luc. Who's Jean Luc's son? Remy Lebeau; all gals want 'im. Especially moi."

"That got nothin' ta do with meh, gal."

Candra and Rogue started circling each other when Wanda gave her some advice.

"Don't let her scare you. Just kick her butt!"

"Shugah, that goes both ways."

"Come on, shiela! Your the best mutant I know of."

Candra was getting distracted so Rogue delivered a swift kick to her head.

_I gotta own it  
Breathe it  
Live it like I mean it  
In control, it's so good to go, YEAH  
Figured it out and it's time enough..._

Candra fell back and looked up at Rogue.

"Ya may not mind hurtin' moi, chere. I wondeh how ya feel 'bout fightin' your own friend!"

Rogue looked at her friends just as Wanda sent her 3 hex bolts. She dodged 2 and the last hit her in the leg.

"Wanda!!"

"She's doing it! Not me!"

Rogue glanced at Wanda apologetically and shocked her with another psyches powers

"AAAAH!"

"Sorreh."

"No problem." Wanda said weakly.

John looked at her scared as a fire lion attacked her.

"Soory, shiela!"

Rogue used Reanna's power and blinked the animal into oblivion.

"Ah can' be to sure, shugah."

She formed into a tornado and knocked him into a tree.

_(Chorus)  
Got the hero in me  
It's all I wanna be (all I wanna be)  
Someone to rely on  
Looks good on t.v. (YEAH!)  
Save the day  
It's part of the routine  
Out of my way this is a job for me_

"Good job, Rogue. Ya have been able to dodge 2 out of 4 of your friends, but I wandeh if ya can dodge your father figure and true love."

"It don' gotta end this way! Jus' free 'em."

"Non!"

"Chere watch out!"

"Stripes!"

_There's a hero in me  
It's all I wanna be (all I wanna be)  
Someone to rely on  
Looks good on t.v.  
Save the day  
It's part of the routine  
Out of my way this is a job for me_

Rogue turned her head and was able to duck in time to dodge Logan's claws. Her vision started getting blurry, but she shook it off.

"Is somethin' wrong, Rogue?"

Rogue knew that Candra knew she was getting weaker, but wouldn't let her get the upper hand.

"So long, Rogue."

Rogue didn't see it until it was to late. Remy, (Against his will), threww 5 cards at her. All of which hit her.

"AH!!!"

Rogue fell to the ground. When she looked up Remy looked like he was going to die and Candra looked like she had done the best thing in the world. Then it all went black.

_That's a hero in me YEAH  
That's a hero in me...  
Oh oh oh whoa whoa!_


	5. Forgetting Memories

Remy looked around. He remembered Candra, a fight and a mutant. She had white stripes, but he couldn't remember her name. "Bonjour, chere."

He looked up to see Candra in a clingy slip and smiled. She bent down and kissed him and he willingly accepted. Trying to put aside the mutant from earlier, but he couldn't. "Candra?"

"Oui, babe?" she said as she started kissing his neck.

"Who was de brunette from earlier?"

"Some troublemaker who had to be dealt with."

"Remy feel like he should remember her, but don'."

Candra stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes. "Do ya trust moi, Remy?"

"Wit' everyt'in' he got."

"Den forget her. I need to handle some business. I'll be right back."

**_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you,  
For you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_**

Candra stormed to the lower levels of the house until she reached a metal room. She opened it and saw an unconcious Rogue strapped to a table.

"How is it possible dat he remember ya, huh? I take out his memory, but he still faintly remembers!! Wake an' tell moi how." she ordered.

Candra used her powers to wake Rogue from her coma. "How does he remember ya even after I brainwash 'im?!?"

"'Cause he got a heart which ah can' say the same for ya."

Candra slapped her and put her back in a come. "Remy Etienne Lebeau will be mine even if I got to destroy ya ta do so."

**_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too_**

Candra headed back up stairs to see Remy fiddling with a pair of biker gloves. "Remy?"

"Dese belonged ta dat femme. Remy feel different when he touch dem. Almost like dey be a part o' his life. Candra...what happened?"

She froze. What was she suppost to say? _~I killed your lover and erased your memory o' her?~ _

"Not'in', Remy. She probably playin' mind trikes on ya. Not'in' t' worry 'bout."

**_You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will  
Catch us  
Like it always does_**

That night Remy slept with Candra. While she slept soundly...he did not. The striped brunette couldn't and wouldn't leave his mind. He pushed the memory to the back of his mind and slept with Candra the rest of the night.

Candra was the first to wake and untangled Remy's grasp around her. She snuck downstairs and into the same room Rogue was in. Taking action, Candra woke Rogue from the coma again. "What now ya yellow-livered bottom feader?"

"How?"

"What?" Rogue asked confused.

"Remy somehow remembers anyt'in' dat belongs ta ya? How do ya do dat?"

"Ah don'."

**_We'll make the same  
Mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
'Cause I know I still do_**

"Dat make no sense. I am an **EXTERNAL**! How does he remember?"

"Whah don' ya ask 'im. Ah don' got all the answehs for ya. Sheesh, ah'm suppost ta be in a coma. Now tell meh whah ya don' jus' let 'im remember?"

"Because I have always stood by him. He would make fun o' ya, but he still fell for ya."

"But that don' happen ta everyone, shugah. Ah can' tell ya what he wants if ah am it."

"Fine don' help moi." Candra said as she glared at Rogue and put her back in the coma.

**_Until the day I die 2x  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die 2x  
I'll spill my  
Heart for you_**

Candra walked into the kitchen to already see Remy there with a bloody piece of a shirt in his hands. _~I gotta find better hahdin' places.~_

"Dis belonged to dat petite, didn't it?"

"Remy, ya don' need ta get caught up in mon work. Let moi find out what happened ta her and den I will tell ya. Kay?"

"Remy trust ya, chere. Sil vous plait find out as soon as ya can."

Candra bit on her bottom lip when she heard those words. _~What makes the fille so special? Why am I not good enough?!~_ Blood started seeping through her lip as she broke the skin. Neither paid attention to it as it dropped onto her red shirt.

**_Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so  
Much_**

"Chere, I want to find out 'bout dis femme so much dat I'll choke who ever get in mon way."

Candra self-conciously rubbed her throat and thought about the consequences for her actions. She knew he was serious since he talked in first person.

**_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember  
when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we  
ALWAYS DO_**

"I'm goin' ta get some supplies we need. Feel free ta look around."

"Petite, are ya ok? Ya look a little pale."

"Haven' had enough sun is all." Candra lied.

She left soon after that, so Remy took her offer and looked around. He came apon several rooms filled with gadgets, weapons, poisons and machines.

**_Until the day I die 2x  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die 2x  
I'll spill my  
Heart for you_**

**_YEAH I'D SPILL MY  
HEART!!!  
YEAH I'D SPILL MY  
HEART FOR YOU!!!_**

Remy turned a hall to see a large metal door. Opening it he looked inside and saw a large table with a girl on it. Taking a closer look he realised it was the girl who haunted his mind. "Bonjour?"

The girl said nothing and he woundered what Candra could want from her. He felt a temptation to hold the stripe in her hair, so he did. Immediatly he saw a man with claws launching at her. Candra looked like she was enjoying this. Remy also saw two mutants laying unconcious on the ground. Looking at the girl he saw her say muted words. She looked ready to pass out and he had a great urge to help her.

Letting go of the hair, everything looked like the real world again. He stared at the girl and looked at her pale hands. They were cut and bruised, but not weak. "What happened to ya, cherie?"

**_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do_**

**_My hands are at your  
Throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistaaaakes_**

Just then he saw a dark room and two mutants in a bed. He recognized one as himself and the other as the girl who was in a coma. Remy's hand was brushing through her hair and he heard himself say, "I won' say goodbye, chere."

The room started spinning and he saw something else. Rogue was watching him prepare to battle an X-man. Just then she touched his shoulder and he turned around. Remy scooped her up in a hug that looked...loving.

**_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart  
For you, for you_**

**_Until the day I die 2x  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die 2x  
I'll  
Spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die 2x  
Until the day I die!!!_**

Just then more and more memories came flooding into him. He remembered her and everything. "Rogue!?!"

He cupped her cheek and then un-strapped her from the table. Picking her up, he turned to go only to see Candra standing in the doorway.

"Well, well, Remy. Looks like you found my secret."


	6. I'm Going Home

Remy watched as Candra walked over to him with Rogue still in the air. ~Merde! What is Remy gonna do?~ "Chere?"

"It's to late for _chere_, Remy. Y' chose t' go wit' de brunette. Dat was a bad choice."

"Listen, Candra. Lots of people will get hurt if y' don'. Rogue is a powerful mutant an' she-"

"HA! I am an external, Remy. I got power ten times dat _leech._Y' jus' tryin' t' save her. Jus' tryin' t' be wit' her."

"That may be true, shugah. Thang is he's doin' a betteh job than most people."

Both mutants looked up to see Rogue sitting in a comfortable position while watching the "episode." "'Ow is dat possible?"

"Easeh. Ah'm a powerful mutant."

"Y' jus' a leech."

**I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain  
I'm goin' to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain**

"Not realleh. Ah mean...could a leech do all that stuff ah did when weh fought?"

"Non, mais-"

"Could 'just a leech' take down two assassins AND fight off your power?"

"Non, mais-"

"And could a leech have a family, bub?"

The three of them turned to see Logan and the X-men in fighting forms. "Fahnilleh." Rogue said, exasperated.

**Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these faces and these places are getting old  
So I'm going home, well I'm going home**

"Sorry, the cavalry was, like, a little hungry." said Kitty as she glared at Kurt.

"Vhat?"

"Jus' get her."

"A pleasure." said Logan as he extracted his claws.

**The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love makes it true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try**

He started leaping at Candra, but was stopped in mid-air. Logan let out a low growl, but smirked when Remy lit her oufit. "Let 'im go, Candra."

"Make moi." she said with a glare.

"Au reviour."

"I wouldn' do dat. See, Rogue is sill in mon grasp. Y' get moi an' she comes along."

"Guess again, shugah."

Candra turned around to be met with a fist in the eye. "'Ow?" she said as she fell into unconciousness on the ground.

"Easeh. Ah'm tougher than ah look."

"You could get out this whole time, Stripes?"

"Not exactleh. Sheh had ta be distracted enough. If not then...no."

**So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where our love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old**

Remy nodded towards Logan and he walked back to the not so needed X-men. "Chere-"

"Ya should go home, Remy."

"Remy is home when he wit' you."

"Not realleh. Ya belong in Louisiana."

"Since when?"

"Since now, shugah." Rogue said as she turned to face him.

"Chere-"

"Don' call meh that. Ya belong in the Big Easeh an' ah belong in the Big Apple. Ya know that."

"Remy don' want to." he said as he wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Shugah, ya lahin'." she said as she touched his cheek.

"Merde. Y' been aroun' moi too long."

Rogue let out a small chuckle while Rem pulled her closer to him. "Remy not leavin' dis time."

"Ah left theh last tahme fer a reason."

"Chere, dat was not-"

"Ah know, shugah."

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all and then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah**

"Den why did y' leave?"

"'Cause ah needed a break. A break from ya, the X-men...everythin'."

"But, chere-"

She lightly placed her index finger over his lips to quiet him. "This adventure is oveh, shugah. Tahme for ya ta go home."

**Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, I'm going home**

As Rogue left on the X-jet Remy watched with pain in his eyes. ~Time t' call up de amis an' ol' famille.~


	7. Mississippi Girl!

A week later-

Remy, John and Piotr were sitting in the living room bored out of their minds. John was flippiong his lighter while Remy was trying to teach Piotr how to play poker. He wasn't that good. "Homme, y' gettin' de hang o' it."

"No comrad. I am not. This game is ment to stay within the cajuns."

"I'm pretty good at it, mate."

"Johnny-boy? Remy beat y' t'irteen times yesterday. Y' couldn' play more because y' lost y' money."

"...Shut up, mate."

Just then the door slammed open and wanda came storming in. "Hey, shiela."

"Hey you guys. Mind if I watch TV? Thanks."

"We didn't say anything, Wanda."

"Too bad. Kitty wants me to watch this Faith Hill concert and record it while they are on a mission. I am NOT going to do it with Toad flirting with me during EVERY song."

"It's fine, petite une."

Wanda grinned and flicked the Tv on. Faith Hill came on while starting to sing Mississippi Girl. Both of Remy's comrads looked at the TV and then at Remy. Piotr was the one to say, "Maybe you should change it for a while, Wanda."

"Can't do that. Promised Kitty."

Faith Hill's strong voice came out while Remy picked up the cards from the game.

**"Yeah!  
Well it's a long way to Star, Mississippi.  
To the big stage I'm singing on tonight,  
And sometimes the butterflies still get me,  
When I'm in the spotlight!"**

Remy watched as Faith moved her body to the beat. She reminded him so much of Rogue. He fingered the string around his neck and what was attached to it. About a year ago Rogue had given him a necklace her mom had given her. It was a simple ring that had her favorite jewels in it. An emerald and ruby. Rogue had told him that as long as he had this ring he would always have her heart. He was planning on giving it back to her, but he realized he loved her too much.

**"And some people seem to think I've changed!  
That I'm different than I was back then.  
But in my soul, I know I'm the same way.  
That I've really always been."**

Remy looked up at the screen and realised it was true. Ever since she lost control and still when he had kidnapped her and taken her to Louisiana. They had treated her with hatred or as if she was the most delicate thing in the world. Someone was always watching her. Whether it was Logan or Jean or any one else. He felt bad for her because they couldn't trust her.

**"'Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways,  
Just 'cause everybody knows her name.  
Ain't big-headed from a little bit of fame.  
I still like wearing my old ball cap.  
Riding my kids around piggy back!  
They might know me all around the world,  
But, y'all, I'm still a Mississippi girl."**

Rogue had kept her real name secret and if any one asked...she was Rogue. She had regretted killing Mystique, putting that Cody kid in a coma, alot of things. His chere wasn't big-headed and still acted like a cool Mississippian. That was why he loved her. She was amazing to him. Everything about her was. From the putting up with covering up to the sassy remarks at Logan when he gave her a hard time. They might know mutants all around the world, but she was DEFINITELY a Mississippi girl.

**"Whoo!  
Well I spent a few weeks in California,  
They put my face on the big movie screen.  
But that doesn't mean I forgot where I came from.  
That's just me chasing dreams."**

Remy smiled when he remembered when they were riding on the bayou. Rogue had opened up to him so much as did he with she. They had really connected that day, but it was ruined when he had let her touch him. His guilt, for once, had controlled him. He didn't want that to happen. It just did. Every day, he felt horrible for it. Still, they got along and use to be girlfriend and boyfriend.

**"'Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways,  
just 'cause everybody knows her name.  
Ain't big-headed from a little bit of fame.  
I still like wearing my old ball cap.  
Riding my kids around piggy back!  
They might know me all around the world,  
That's alright  
But, y'all, I'm still a Mississippi---- girl!"**

He liked how this song reminded him of Rogue in a way. She was special, but she didn't know it. He would miss her forever. Before he stayed away forever...he wanted to see her one last time. Her emerald orbs...that sassy voice..., but especially her face. Dang he was really falling for the girl. Remy didn't mind though. Actually...he didn't mind at all.

**"Mississippi Girl!  
Oh, oh.  
Mississippi girl!  
Mississippi girl!  
Yeah yeah oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Mississippi GIRL!!"**

**-----**

**Sorry about finishing the song so short, but i needed to get it done and finished.**


	8. She's in Love with the Boy

Aw, jeez. This is gonna be a long and difficult chapter. This might be the longest in this story and I hope you like it. I changed a lot of the lyrics so that it would fit in with the story and the southerners.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the fall and a couple months later- (not meaning to rush, but it fits with what is going on.)

Rogue walked past the other X-men as she headed outside. ~This is so stupid! He was just usin' me like all the otheh people in mah lahfe.~

~That not true, shiela.~ said psychic Pyro.

~How would ya know?~

~He is our comrad, Rogue. We wouldn't lie if it wasn't true.~ said Piotr.

"Ugh! Haven' psahches in yar head can beh a real pain."

"Like, Rogue?"

Rogue turned around to see Kitty there with a worried look on her face. "Yeah, Kit?"

"You were, like, zoning out again. Everything, like, okay?"

"Yeah. The psahches are bein' impossible again."

"You sure that, like, it isn't about Remy?"

"Gawd, Kit! Yar just as bad as everehone else."

Rogue stormed away from her and outside to the tire swing. She sat down on it and started lightly swinging on it. "Maybeh they are rahght. It could beh Remy. But he agreed to go."

**Rogue's sitting on her tire swing.  
Watching the mutants mess around.  
There ain't alot going on tonight,  
In this one mutant town.  
Over younder, comin' up the road,  
In a beat up chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Remy, he's laying on his staff.  
Splashing through the mud and the muck**

"Non. Remy didn', chere." Remy said from behind her as he pushed her.

Rogue abrubtly turned around to see Remy there with his trench coat and all. "What do ya want?"

"Well..."

"Don' answer that."

"All Remy really wants is y', chere."

"Yeah rahght. Please...just leave meh alone rahght now." Rogue pleaded.

"If y' can look int' mon eyes an' ask dat den Remy will leave y' alone an' never come back." Remy said as he stopped the swing and turned her towards him. "Remember dat Remy wasn' de une dat left de las' time. Dat was y'."

She looked into his intense ruby eyes and was just about to answer when Logan came out from the trees. "He buggin' ya, Stripes?"

"Ye-no. No he ain'. Weh were jus' talkin'." Rogue said as she stood.

~Dis homme knows how t' ruin a moment.~ Remy looked at the two before leaning against a tree. "We were just talkin', Wolvie. No need t' get your undies in a bunch." he said with a smirk.

"Stripes...a word. NOW." Logan said as he snatched her elbow and pulled her further into the trees. "He is no good for ya, Stripes."

"How would ya know, Logan?"

"Last time I checked, I adopted ya four or five years ago. For now I do have a say in who ya date and hang out with."

"Logan, ah was-"

"May I please have a word with you, Logan?" said Orroro as she flew onto the ground.

"Fine. We aren't done, kid."

**Her daddy says, " He ain't worth a lick, Ro.  
When it came to brains he got the short end of the stick."  
"But Rogue is young and, Logan, she just doesn't care.  
She'd follow Remy ANYWHERE."**

"Ro-"

"You know it is true. Now...either you let her have some freedom, or she WILL go against you."

"...Fine."

Back with Remy. Rogue was watching him from a tree branch and watched as he tried to wait patiently for her. "Ya know, shugah, it ain' nice ta trah an' spah on a gal."

Remy looked up and smirked at the sight of Rogue dangling her feet in the air as she sat in a branch. "Wanna come down an' answer mon question, chere?"

"No. Not realleh."

Remy walked under her and grabbed hold of one of her legs. He gentely pulled her out of the tree and onto him. This caught her off gaurd, so she squealed and her extra foot kicked out and knocked the wind out of him. Falling back, the two tumbled down the hill until they landed in a pile of leaves. Rogue's hair fanned out around her as Remy lay on top of her.

**She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away...  
She's gonna marry that boy some day.**

"Remy-"

"Shhh, chere." Remy said as he traced a finger across her lips.

"Ah can'. Look-"

"Chere...Remy has missed y' dese past few months. Let's just enjoy dis moment. Talkin' really ruins it."

Rogue let out a small chuckle, but savored his touch as he kissed her collar bone and up her neck. He continued kissing her until he reached the corner of her lips. "Chere?"

"Y-yeah?" Rogue asked as she came out of her trance.

"Wanna see a movie tonight?" Remy asked as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"Sure. Ah guess it would beh fahne, but weh would need ta convince Logan ta let meh actualleh step off the grounds with ya." she said as she tried to push him off.

"Aw...come on, chere. Remy be comfortable."

"If ah let ya stay this way then we'll neveh get up."

"Eventually we will." Remy said as he turned his attention back to her neck.

"Re-Remy...seriousleh weh need ta...mmm." Rogue stopped as Remy kissed her lips softly.

"Y' were sayin', chere?" he said with a smirk.

"Ah hate ya."

"Den y' wouldn' be lettin' moi do dis." Remy said as he started nipping her earlobe.

"Mmhmm. Ya're rahght."

**Rogue and Remy layin' on the ground...  
Lost in each other's eyes  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about Logan's temper  
But later on as they lay under a tree  
Remy slips something on her hand.  
He says, "My Thieves Guild ring will have to do  
Till I buy a weddin' ring, chere."**

Rogue looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. Remy always did have a way of getting the best of her. She felt him kiss her through her hair and turned her attention towards him. "Shugah?"

"Oui, chere?"

"Ya realleh wanna get married?"

"As soon as possible." Remy said as he kissed her forhead, nose, and then her mouth.

She returned the kiss, but a growl made her stop. Logan was standing behind the two with his claws out and a stone glare on his face. "Logan!" Rogue said as she jerked away.

"Huh?" Remy turned and smirked before saying, "Oh. 'Ello, Wolvie."

Logan's temper escaped his control and he toppled on to remy and started fighting him. "LOGAN!" Rogue screamed as she hurried to stand.

"Don' worry, chere. Remy won' hurt him...bad."

"Both o' ya stop!" Rogue said as she saw the anger in his eyes.

Rogue ran over to Remy's stranded trench coat and pulled out his bo-staff. She extended it and shoved it inbetween the two. They stopped when they saw this, but Logan shredded it and shoved Rogue away. She fell on to the ground and her spine hit a sharp rock. "OW!"

Immediately someone from inside heard her and floated into the air. It was Jean. She put both of them in a psychic bubble and then floated to Rogues side. ~You okay?~ "Yeah. Just a little bit in pain." Rogue said as she felt a bruise form in her back.

Jean took Logan and released Remy before taking the frustrated grown up into the woods. "I can't believe you! You're jealous."

**Her daddy says, "He ain't worth a lick.  
When it came to brains he got the short end of the stick."  
"But Rogue's young and man she just doesn't care.  
She'd follow Remy...anywhere!"  
She's in love with the boy.  
She's in love with the boy.  
She's in love with the boy.  
"And even if they have to run away...  
She's gonna marry that boy someday."**

"He is no good for her."

"You may be her adoptive daughter, but she can make her own decisions."

"No. I am not jealous. She can do better."

"Not with someone that can and will still love her. You're just upset that you're losing the best fighter you've ever had. Now you're stuck with the under achievers."

"...You're right."

"I am twenty-four and have two kids. She is twenty-two, but she only has a boyfriend. Let her have some fun."

back to the Romyness- (seriously. too much of this and i will puke)

Remy helped Rogue stand and then raised her shirt. "Remy!"

"Desole, chere." said Remy, but he didn't mean it with the smile on his face.

"Liah."

"Chere,-" Remy started, but was cut off by Rogue raising her shirt higher and over her head.

"That help?" Rogue asked.

"It will leave a bruise, chere."

"It's fahne." Rogue said as she pulled the shirt back on.

Remy quickly turned her around and pushed her against a tree. "Chere...it be 6:00. Shouldn' we go?"

"Sure." Rogue said as they headed for his motorcycle.

The two southerners left the mansion to see a movie, but being Remy he took a small detour. Well...they went to a hotel for a little while. Not their best plan since Logan waited in the kitchen till they got back.

Rogue sneaked into the mansion with Remy trailing her. "Go home, swamp rat!" she whispered harshly.

Remy smirked and then started nuzzling her neck. She squirmed a bit as he did this and just as she was about to walk away a firm hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her away. It was Logan. "Logan! What're ya doin' up this late?"

**Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve,  
When they come sneaking up the walk.  
He says, "Stripes, get on up to your room.  
While me and gumbo have a talk."  
But Storm breaks in and says, "Don't lose your temper.  
It wans't very long ago,  
When you yourself were just a bloody animal...  
Who had the love for blood."**

"Merci, Stormy. Buy y' deaux."

Remy started walking out the door and chuckled when he heard the yelling those two could accomplish. Before he walked to his motorcycle he felt a gaze on him. Turning around, Remy saw Rogue sitting on her balcony and looking at him. He smirked and decided a quick trip wouldn't hurt any one. Climbing up, Remy reached her balcony and hid behind her. Covering her eyes, he felt her tense up, but when she realised it was him he siled. "Miss moi, chere?" he whispered in her ear.

"Not much." Rogue said as she stood and faced him.

"Y' wound moi, chere." Remy said dramatically.

Okay---(gotta go back to the bickering for a sec. just a little bit)

**"My father said, you weren't worth a lick.  
When it came to brains...you had the short end of the stick.  
But he was wrong and honey...you are too.  
Rogue looks at Remy like I still look at you."**

Logan stared at Storm's intense eyes until he felt like he couldn't stand it any more. He mumbled a quick "I'm sorry." and "I'll talk to her." After that he left and jogged up the stairs.

Back to ROMYNESS!---

Remy stared at Rogue as she leaned on the balcony rail. "Don' ya wish Logan would cut us some slack? He makes things so...complicated."

"Y' got dat right, chere." Remy said as he wrapped a hand around her waist. "It still nice for us t' be here now. We all alone...no one t' bug us ."

"Yeah." Rogue said as she leaned her back against his chest.

Remy took advantage of her position and started fiddling with her hair. She chuckled at what he was doing and tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. "Non, cherie."

"Remy...ya should go. Who knows if Logan will come up?"

"Come one, chere." Remy said as he turned her to him and pulled her into him. He started walking backwards until he was against a wall and she was trapped inbetween his arms. "Remy!"

He just smirked and leaned down. Their faces were so close that her breathe left a warm feeling on his neck. Remy captured her lips in his and kissed her passionately. She quietly moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss.

**She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
**  
Remy raised her until she was able to wrap her legs around her waist. She tangled her hands in his hair as he sat her on the rail. Just as he started rasing her shirt he felt a VERY strong grip on his shoulder. Releasing her, Remy and Rogue saw Logan staring at them sternly. "'Ow many times are y' gonna do dat?"

"As many as needed, gumbo."

"Logan, ah-"

"Its fine, Stripes. I was just making sure you two weren't gonna fall off the rail." he said before turning around and walking out of the room.

"Was that-" Rogue said as her eyebrow raised.

"Oui. Remy t'ink he likes de new version o' him." Remy said as he turned her attention to Rogue and started kissing her face and neck.

**What's meant to be will always find a way!  
She's gonna marry that boy some day!  
She's in love with the boy...**


	9. Before it's Taken the Wrong Way

John and Piotr DRAGGED Remy into the nearest bar they could find and sat him down. "Hommes, Remy gotta meet-"

"You say that shiela's name and I will purposefully shove a bottle o' bourbon down your throat."

"Johnny-boy-"

"Mate, let us take care o' ya. mate, can ya get us two shots o' bourbon."

The bartender looked up and rolled his eyes. "Comin' right up."

"Homme,-"

"Comrad...you've non stop talked about Rogue. it is just one day off. Rogue will understand. Jeez, you only talk about her while she talks about more than that."

"How would y' know dat, homme?"

"Wanda, mate. She blabs 'bout everything."

"You're right, hommes."

The bourbon came and all three boys quickly downed it. I fourty-five minutes and all three were good and drunk with ten bottles of bourbon in each of them. Remy leaned against the bar and freely checked out a group of blondes. They didn't mind; in fact, one of them walked up to the boys and said, "Hey, handsome. Want to dance?"

Remy agreed and led her to the dance floor as a slow song came up.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleach-blonde tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now he's probably buying her  
Some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**

Just then a group of girls walked in dressed in leather. They were the Bayville's newest sirens. The group consisted of Kitty, Wanda, Jubilee, Tabby and Rogue. Each girl wore their own outfit that seperated them

Kitty wore a black tank with black, jean capris. Her hair was pulled into a tight black scrunchie, while her shoes were some bulky flip flops and she wore a leather jacket. (Tabby is wearing her original outfit in X-men Evolution) Jubilee wore a pink tank with leather pants. Her yellow trench coat was replaced with a black one and she wore some black boots as well as a pair of pink sun glasses. Wanda wore a red corset with a black tank under it. She wore her shredded black, leather pants along with some fingerless gloves and combat boots. Rogue wore a violet tank top with a leather jacket and biker gloves. Black, leather pants hugged her hips and combat boots reached her knees.

The group looked around and when they saw the drunken aussie and russian, they immediately looked for Remy. Jubilee saw him dancing with the blonde and how she was all over him. ~OH, CRAP!~ "Uh, Rogue?"

"Yeah, shugah?" Rogue asked as she followed her gaze. When it landed on remy she felt like puking. "A-Ah don' believe it."

Wanda saw it too and immediately her anger flared. "I can take care of it, Rogue."

"No. He wanna play it lahke that...then so can ah."

Rogue walked over to the pool tables and pulled out a cue. Almost instantly and a group o boys surrounded the group. She chose a tall blonde before setting up the rack. Next to them was Remy leading the girl to another table.

**Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know**

Rogue stretched as the blonde struck his shot. A bit of her stomach showed and his concentration was broke. He missed the shot and stared as she relaxed and sunk three in one shot. "Sorreh, shugah."

That voice was all it took to get remy to look up. His vision was slightly blurry, so he hardly recognized her. "Chere?"

"Yeah?" asked the blonde as she turned her attention to him.

"Non. Not y'. Dat femme look familiar."

"What?! SHE has your attention? She's a freaking skunk!"

Then it donned on Remy. The girl was Rogue. "Mon dieu."

"Reeeeeemy." the girl whined.

"Shh!"

"Fine. Be that way. I'm out of here." said the girl as she stalked off.

**I dug my hand into the side  
Of his pretty little souped up cold, dead heart.  
Carved my name into his history  
I took a poisinous hand to his heart  
Crushed it in one touch  
And maybe the next time he'll think before he cheats.**

Rogue looked at remy and saw a group of girls surrounding him like a stray peice of meat. She rolled her eyes and socketed the eight ball. Smirking, Rogue walked up to the bar with the blonde in tow. He ordered her a drink and she smiled at his manners, but he wasn't Remy. ~Get that swamp rat outta your head!~

She downed the drink and tried to leave only to have the guy pull her to him and trap her there. "Let me go." she said harshly.

"Why should I?" the guy said.

Rogue could tell he was drunk from that one drink and rolled her eyes. "Either ya let go, or ah will crush yar hand." she said as his hand drifted lower.

"You wouldn't." he said as he leaned in deeper.

The next thing he knows is that a knife is being held to his hand and is lightly peircing his flesh. "Let go."

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shainia karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk."  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky**

Rogue looked to see Remy and a girl dancing again, but this time a tear welled up in her eye. She looked away and shoved the guy away from her. he tried walking over to her, but she ignored him and walked outside. The music could be heard from inside and she groaned as she leaned against the wall. Tears fell down her face as she realised Logan was right. "Ah can do betteh."

"No you can't."

Rogue turned to see Wanda leaning against the wall as well. "Huh?"

"You know Remy loves you and you know that you can't do better. You're stupid if you think you can."

Rogue was gaping at Wanda now. THE Wanda Maximoff thought and knew she couldn't do better than Remy. "Ah know. Thing is ah think ah would ratheh be alone for eterniteh than see that again."

**Right now, he's probably looking  
For his one true love  
Oh and he don't know**

Rogue smiled when she saw Remy walk outside, but the smile fell when she saw a girl follow him. They kissed and Rogue felt her heart shatter. Did he know what he was doing to her? Probably not. She felt her cheek and felt the water stains on it. Looking back up, Rogue saw Remy push the girl against the wall and deepen the kiss. Turning around, Rogue passed the other sirens and revved up her bike.

She sped away. Out of Bayville and away from the mansion. She was positive that this was getting old.

Remy realised that who he was kissing wasn't his girlfriend and shoved her away. The girl looked hurt and Remy looked around for HIS girlfriend. "Where is Rogue?"

"Who?"

"Mon girlfriend."

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!"

"Oui." said Remy, but was met with a smack in the face.

**That I dug my hand into his heart  
Of his pretty little souped-up, cold, dead heart  
Carved my name into his history  
I took a poisinous hand to his heart  
Crushed it in one touch  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

"How DARE you!"

"Not really. Remy was drunk. Usually Remy wouldn' do dis when it came to her."

"UGH!" said the girl as she stormed off.

Remy walked back inside to see Kitty talking with Wanda. When she saw him, she froze and stalked away. Wanda realised why and walked up to him. "Nice job."

"Quoi?"

SLAP!! Remy held his cheek. "What is dis? Hit Remy day?"

"I wish. Stay away from Rogue. She knows that you hurt her...that you cheated. She doesn't want you to hurt her."

"Quoi?"

SLAP!!! Again, Remy held his cheek. "Bien Dieu, femme!"

"I hope that hurt." she said before storming off.

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know that it won't be on me!  
No, not on me**

Remy jogged outside and to his motorcycle. Hopping on, he revved it up and drove to the mansion. As soon as he got there, remy lept over the fence and climbed up to Rogue's balcony. He knocked on the wondow, but no one answered. KNocking louder, Remy waited impatiently. "Come on, chere."

Remy picked the lock and walked into the deserted room. He looked around nervously and when he found no one, he pulled out his cell phone. it rang five times before her voice filled the speakers. "Hey, shugah."

"Chere, Remy need t'-"

"Ah can' make it ta the phone rahght now, but that don' mean ah don' wanna hear what ya said. Leave a message and ah'll answeh ya soon. Bye!"

~MERDE!~ "Bonjour, chere. It be Remy. Look...quoi happened at the bar...it was not'in'. John and Piotr got moi drunk and Remy wasn' thinkin' clearly. Remy only love- BEEP!- y'."

**'Cause he dug his key into the side  
Of my broken little heart  
Carved his name into my history  
He took my love and killed it  
Slashed a whole in my heart  
Maybe next time I'll think before leaving  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before it's too late  
Oh!**


	10. I Need You Now

Rogue layed on her apartment bed with tears streaming down her face. Photos were laying all over the bed, but most of them were torn or soaked in tears. "H-he che-cheated on meh! Th-that LIAR!!" Rogue said as she threw a book across the room.

Her phone was already busted from her fifth throw. (Hence why she didn't get his call or message) she tossed and turned before she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"Logan, Stripes."

"Come on in, shugah."

Logan walked inside and to Rogue's side on the bed. "Kid?"

"Ya were rahght."

"No I wasn't." Logan said as he flipped on the radio and Lady Antebellum's song "I need you now".

**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor...****  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it any more  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time.**

Rogue looked at him and he saw her make-up smeared face. Letting out a small chuckle she said, "Ya give meh a hard tahme when weh ARE goin' out, but then the second weh stop...ya do this. Are ya just lookin' for somethin' ta do?"

"Stripes, I have asked myself that question one too many times."

Rogue laughed and sat up. "Ah saw him kissin' anotheh gal."

"And I saw him tearin' up the mansion just to find out your where-abouts."

Rogue looked at him in shock as he smirked and shrugged. "He didn'."

"Yeah, he did, Stripes."

She fell back and against the headboard with a groan. "Ah neveh thought heh would do that. Ah'm sorreh."

"Don't be. Just come back and talk some sense into him."

"No."

"What?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"He hurt meh too much."

Logan held out a phone and said, "Then do me a favor and atleast call him. I don't want to go back and see the mansion like it was after Def Con 4."

Rogue chuckled and started reaching for the phone, but hesitated at the last moment. "Stripes...the phone ain't gonna levitate into your hand."

This time Rogue laughed. No matter what mood she was in, Logan somehow always made her laugh. "Fahne."

She snatched the phone away from him and sat up.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and...  
I need you now  
And I don't now how I can do without  
I just need you now**

The phone rang four times before a frustrated voice said, "Quoi? Remy be busy!"

"Too buseh for yar _chere_. Or atleast thats what ya keep tellin' meh."

"CHERE! Where are y'? Let moi explain! Are y' okay? Please forgive moi!"

"Remy?"

"It wasn't anyt'in."

"REMY?"

"Please forgive moi."

"SWAMP RAT!?!"

"Quoi?"

"Ah forgive ya. Ah'm not gonna ask for an explanation. Yeah, ah am fahne. No, ah ain' gonna tell ya where ah am. Can ya breathe again?"

"Oui."

"Now...Logan tells meh that ya basicalleh destroyed the mansion just ta fahnd meh. Is that true?"

"Oui. Logan's dere wit' y'!? He tol' moi he didn' know where y' were."

Rogue covered the speaker and turned to Logan. "Ya didn' tell him?"

"He ain' here, is he?"

Rogue chuckled and went back to the phone. "Yeah. He is here."

"Where are y', chere?"

"Not gonna say. Ah'll beh there lateh."

"Chere-"

"Bye, Remy." Rogue said as she quickly hung up.

"Huh. You handled that well."

"Oh, shut up." she said as she threw a pillow at him.

He caught it and set it aside. "Rogue...-"

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya neveh call meh "Rogue" unless ya got a trick up ya sleeve. What's goin' on?"

"I'm gonna set you and Gumbo up again."

"Oh, God. How do ya plan on doing that?" she asked as she walked to the bathroom and started clearing the make-up from her skin.

"Easy. Fake kidnappin'."

Rogue's form froze when the words escaped his throat. "Ya're kiddin', rahght?"

"Dead serious."

"Aw, crap. Am ah gonna have ta use mah actin' skills?"

"Yeah."

"Fahne. Call 'im up."

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop lookin' at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**

A half hour later and Logan had tied Rogue to the bed, but not too tight. (Don't blow up about this, but I HAD to do this when I envisioned this in my head) She used what acting she had, to look like she had been crying and was held hostage. Logan had callen up Remy, who was IMMEDIATELY on the road and ready to go. "Show tahme, shugah." she said as she heard a loud BOOM come from the door.

Logan hid in the bathroom as Remy came storming in. "CHERE!?" he said when he saw her.

"O-Oh, Re-Remy." Rogue said as she acted like she was hurt.

"Quoi happened?"

"Ah don' remembeh. One minute ah am- wait a sec. Logan! How in the WORLD is this gonna help?"

Remy looked at her as if she was crazy. That is until Logan came into the room. "Y'all tricked moi?!" he screamed as Logan released Rogue.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and sat up. "Shugah, ah hardleh knew what he was doin'."

**It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**

Remy sat beside her until Logan walked ut of the room. After that, well...he squezzed her as tight as he could. "Remy not EVER lettin' y' outta his sight 'gain."

"Yeah, ya will."

Remy lifted her chin so he could stare into her emerald orbs. "Not gonna happen, chere."

"Remembeh when ya promised not ta leave?"

"Oui."

"Ah'm gonna hold ya ta that." Rogue said as she kissed his cheek.

Remy quickly changed this to a passionate kiss and they sat there with their arms around each other.

**Yes I'd rather hurt then feel nothin' at all  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I could do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh, baby I just need you now.**

"Chere?"

"Hmm?"

"Remy need you now and non ot'er time."

She smiled at this before hugging him.


	11. The Southern Wedding

Rogue stood in front of the mirror and straightened her wedding dress. Today was the day she would become Mrs. Remy Lebeau. She looked down at her dress and smiled. This was all worth it. Her dress was a simple silk and snow white dress that had a two foot long train. It had a simple lace around her chest and waist. Along with that was a vail that reached her thighs and had a simple tiara in her hair. An elegant bun held her hair up as she picked up a blood rose bouquet. Taking another deep breathe, Rogue walked out of the doors.

She looked at the oak doors in front of her and froze. _~What if he backs out at the last second? Ah couldn' deal with that.~_Rogue felt a hand on her shoulder, turned, and saw Logan looking at her worriedly. "Ah'm fahne, Logan."

"If you're marrien' gumbo then no. You know there is still a chance to back out."

"Ah ain' gonna, Logan."

"Then I better get you down that isle."

"Thanks, hon."

The doors opened wide and Rogue saw Remy's gaze fall on her. Their wedding was taking place outside and the sunset just made everything else more beautiful.

_How can ya see into mah eyes?  
Like open doors leadin' ya down into mah core.  
When Ah've become so numb...without a soul.  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold.  
Until ya fahnd it there and lead it back home._

She looked into his red on black eyes and saw the feelings that lay there. The lyrics from Evenescence kept running through her head as she slowly walked down the hall. His gaze never left hers as a smile graced his face. It wasn't a smirk or a small grin. A true smile that made her smile. Another deep breath escaped her lips as she saw Jean Luc glare at her. He never liked her because Remy was suppose to marry Belladonna. Tante Mattie wacked him as hard as she could and Rogue chuckled. The old woman always seemed to understand her.

Looking back up, Rogue swore she saw Bella in one of the mirrors. She lightly shook her head and Remy looked at her worriedly. Logan shook her shoulder and she looked up to see that they were at the end of the isle. She smiled as he released her and she stood beside Remy. "Y' okay, chere?" he whispered.

"Yeah, shugah." she whispered back.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from nothing I've become_

"I, Remy Lebeau, take you, Anna Marie Darkholme, to be mon lawfully wedded chere, mon constant ami, mon faithful partner, and mon amour from this day forward. In the presence of God, our famille and amis, I offer you mon solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in bein times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and to cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Rogue smiled happily as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Ah, Anna Marie Darkholme, take you, Remy Lebeau, ta be mah lawfully wedded husband, mah constant friend, mah faithful partner, and mah love from this day forward. In the presence of God, or family and friends, ah offer you mah solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise ta love you unconditionally, ta support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and to cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Remy stared into her emerald eyes as she slipped the ring on his finger.

_Now that I know that I'm without  
You can't just leave me.  
Breath into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life._

"I now pronounce you husband and vife. You may now kizz my zizter." Kurt said with a smile.

Remy smirked and cupped Rogue's neck. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back and then...it was over. The kiss ended and everyone followed them as they walked back inside the mansion. "Oh, mon cherie."

"Now ya fahnilleh have the tahtle earned." Rogue said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"A kiss on de cheek? Cherie, we be married. Remy sure y' can do better den dat."

Rogue kissed him passionately on the lips before heading to the stairs. "Ah'm gonna get mah stuff readeh, shugah. Ah'll be back in a sec."

"Chere..." he whined.

"Ya a grown man, cajun. There is no reason ta whahne."

"Y' not in mon grasp." he protested.

She smirked and let him drag her back downstairs.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing that I've become_

They ate with the others and when Rogue was walking upstairs, the girls surrounded her and begged her to throw the bouquet. She smirked, closed her eyes, and turned around. Gripped the bouquet and threw it behind her back. Turning around, Rogue saw that the bouquet had landed in Logan's outstretched, gesturing hand. He was glaring at the bouquet and then looked at Rogue's laughing face. All the girls laughed as Logan realised what happened. "STRIPES!?"

"Oh mah Gawd, Logan!" Rogue exclaimed as her laugh broke her once solemn face.

Remy and half of the guys were laughing from what happened. "Dat funny, homme!" Remy exclaimed as he wrapped a hand around Rogue's waist.

She smiled as Logan layed the bouquet on a nearby table and started chasing Remy. "Run, shugah!"

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling, only your the life among the dead_

Remy ran around the house as Logan chased him. "Why y' chasin' moi, homme?"

"'Cause you're the one that is her legal husband, gumbo."

Rogue laughed, but not so much when the boys joined the chase and started scooping up their girls in their arms. "This is becomin' a playground y'all!" Rogue tried shouting over the rucuss.

Remy smirked as he ran by Rogue and swung her over his shoulder. "Logan! Get 'im ta put meh down!"

Logan started running faster and took a shortcut to where he stopped in front of her. Remy collided with his chest and the couple landed on the ground. He picked Rogue up and slung her over his shoulder. "Logan!"

Logan smirked as everyone started hiding their girls. He laughed when Remy started getting up and tried to get Rogue out of his arms. "Is it gonna be lahke this all nahght?"

"Let's hope not, chere. Remy wanna work on our honeymoon."

Rogue groaned as she saw where this was going. "Elf!"

Kurt popped in and grabbed Rogue before BAMFING away. "Homme!"

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you where there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

Rogue laughed as Kurt BAMFED her into his room and locked the door. "Kurt!"

"I'll be back in a zecond. I am just going to get Remy."

Rogue sat on Kurt's bed and removed her veil. She sighed as she layed down and closed her eyes. "He stayed. He's mah husband. Wow."

BAMF! Rogue looked toward the door and saw remy and Kurt transport in. Kurt looked between the two before saying, "I'll make Logan chill before getting you to your voom. Zorry, but you muzt ztay in here until zen."

"That's fahne, Kurt."

"Oui, homme. Merci for your help." Remy said before pulling Rogue off of his bed.

"Go ahead, Kurt. Ah have a feelin' that the Cajun needs some..."nurteryin'"."

Kurt looked disgusted for a minute and then BAMFED out. Remy smirked before Rogue pushed him away. "Sorreh, cajun, but ah'm waitin' 'til Logan calms down."

"Aw, chere." Remy whined as he kissed her cheek.

"No, cajun. Ah ain' that stupid."

"Y' ain' e'en stupid, cherie.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood and run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_"Yeah?"

"Oui." Remy said before kissing her passionately.

"Mmm." Rogue said before pulling away and saying, "Thanks, shugah."

"For?"

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a life, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

"Makin' sure there ain' nothin' insahde o' meh."

* * *

**Oh my gosh. This chapter took so long, but I think it was worth it. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Thanks PyrusAngel. You have really been trying to help me become a better writer and I appreciate it.**


	12. An American Girl

Two years later:

**Since the day, they got married**  
**He'd been praying for a little baby boy**  
**Someone he could take fishing**  
**Throw the football and be his pride and joy**

"Chere? Quoi's wrong?"  
"We, uh, re-Remy, we gotta t-ta-talk."  
" Parquoi?"

Rogue looked up at Remy and he took notice of her pale face and the tear smudges on her face. Rogue pulled him onto their bed. Remy was getting worried.

"Are y' sick, Chere?"  
"No, Remy."

He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state

She hesitated. She closed her eyes.

"Y-You won't leave meh, will ya?"  
"Neve' Chere."  
"Ever?"

He pulled her close to him.

"Quoi has ya' so upset?"

She closed her eyes and pulled something out of the pocket of her bathrobe. A pregnancy test.

"We-We're gunna have a baby."

Remy stared at her in shock.

"A-A bab-baby?"  
"Yeah. A baby."

Remy quickly got up and twirled her around. He pulled her to him and rested his forehead on his. "Remy?"

"REMY GONNA BE A PERE!" he said before kissing her passionately.

The next eight months passed quickly for Remy and Rogue.

"When will Chere be out?"  
"Chill out, Gumbo."

Logan looked worried himself though.

Meanwhile…

"Agggggghhhhhhhh! Why…did…I…do this…to…myself?"

When the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed

"Remy, you can come in now."

The nurse looked at the gathered X-Men disapprovingly.

"The rest of you have got to stay here."

Remy couldn't even remember walking into the room or the reassuring pat that Logan gave him. His eyes landed on Rogue, then slowly shifted to his new baby. She had brown hair, Rogue's skin and purple on black eyes.

"Wanna hold your baby girl, Remy?"  
"Ye-yes"

Rogue watched Remy hold the baby in his big hands.

"Quoi are we gunna name her?"  
"I like Anya."  
"Anya it is."

**Now, he's wrapped around her finger**  
**She's the center of his whole world**  
**And his heart belongs to that**  
**Beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl**

**Sixteen short years later**  
**She was falling for the senior football staaaar**  
**Before you knew it he was dropping passes**  
**Skipping practice just to spend more time with heeer**  
**The coach said, hey son whats your problem**  
**Tell me have you lost your mind**  
**Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college**  
**Boy, you better tell her goodbye**

"Anya!"  
"Pere?"  
"Get away from that boy."

She stood still, glaring at him defiantly.

"NOW!"  
"No, pere."  
"Sir…"  
"Merde, now he is calling Remy sir…"  
"Pere, ah amour him."  
"Non, Anya, y' do not love him. Go to you're room, now."

She ran into the mansion, crying and Remy walked toward "Airin."

"You are never to see my daughter again."  
"Sir, we're in love."  
"No. Enfer, no."  
"Sir…"

Remy walked into Anya's room.

"Tresor? Quoi wrong?"  
"Go away!"  
"Anya…chere."

He saw his daughters tear stained face and knew he messed up. Big time.

"Je sui desole"  
"If you were really sorry you would let me love him!"

**But now, he's wrapped around her finger**  
**She's the center of his whole world**  
**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**  
**All American**

"Alright. You may talk to the garcon."

She flew up off of the bed and into his arms.

"Merci, pere!"

**And when they talked about marriage **  
**and deciding to have one of their own**  
**She said, be honest, tell me what you want**  
**And he said, honey you outta know**

**A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you**  
**I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American**

**Now, he's wrapped around her finger**  
**She's the center of his whole world**  
**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**  
**All American girl**

**All American girl**


	13. Autheor's Note

**Peoples, I gotta say that some of these stories gotta end. These are the listings...**

**1. I'm not that girl**

**2. Goodbye?**

**3. The Future Brings Explanations and Decisions**

**And...**

**4. A Happy Ending**


End file.
